


[podfic] Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Timmy has morals. Jason finds that adorable. [serial killer!AU]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds

**Author's Note:**

  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Dark, Violence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Abuse  
****

**Length:**  00:02:27  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Lilies%20that%20fester%20smell%20far%20worse%20than%20weeds_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
